


10 Days Of Hell

by Cheeze_Whiz



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Supernatural, Twenty One Pilots, is gerad way a fandom?, tøp
Genre: 1 chapter a day, 10 fics, Drabbles, Ficmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic AU, Other, chapter 3 has help hotlines, crackfic, i guess lol, idk - Freeform, shortish chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeze_Whiz/pseuds/Cheeze_Whiz
Summary: Idk lolChapter every day until christmas





	1. Chapter 1

Dan is sitting in art class, trying to concentrate. Not on his art. On Phil Lester. For some damn reason he was drawing cat whiskers on his face in front of a compact mirror. He makes this really cute face and He flips a desk. Not Phil, Dan .Dan swan dives over a desk  
"FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT" he screams after landing face first on the class room floor.  
The teacher doesn't care as the walking piece of trash backflips out the door. Brendon yells "HAVENT YOU HEARD OF CLOSING THE DAMN DOOR"  
"He must have forgotten to close his door" says the weird emo kid with a black neck as he puts ducktape around another kid's face, then doing the same to him. One's duck tape is red, the other blue. The boy next to Brendon chases after Dan, drawing cat whiskers on his face yelling "DAN PINOF 8 PINOF 8!!!!"  
"What..." says an angel from the other side of the room. Or at least he's dressed like one. His boyfriend stands next to him, holding a knife with a pentagram on it.  
"The fuck is this class?"  
"Lunch anyone?" Brendon asks.  
"It's nine in the fucking afternoon" Josh says,"OH CRAP-"  
"WHEN ITS NINE IN THE AFTERNOON AND YOUR EYES ARE THE SIZE OF THE MOON" Brendon screeches as Dean stabs him in the face.  
"Get rekt" he whispers. But then he comes back to life.  
"What kind of hell is this" Tyler asks as he blindly stumbles out of the door, Josh still trying to ducktape his face.


	2. Magic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic AU

He knows something was up. Phil had be acting strange for the last few days, but Dan have no idea. He had been avoiding him, in school and over the internet. Maybe he wasn't wanted near Phil and this was the nicest way of telling me? They didn't fight, so what was up?  
This is what Dan was thinking about instead of doing his math homework. He wished Phil was still talking to him, it was hard to concentrate without him. Dan sighed and finished the work. For a second, he'd thought he heard Phil's voice. He looked outside. He was on the roof outside of his window. Dan, naturally, fell of his chair. He got up and opened the window and let Phil in.   
"Why are you here?" Dan asked. It had came out harsher than he meant it to but Phil just laughs.  
"Just follow me" he says and climbs back out of the window. Dan, of course, follows him. They go into the woods to a spot that they made. It's shielded by branches so no one could see it. They sit on the small carpet inside of the "fort".  
"So," Phil starts, "I wanted to tell you something."  
"Okay....." Something twists inside of Dan, but he doesn't know why.  
"So about a week ago, I discovered something. I can't explain it and I don't know what it was, but I touched it." Phil starts.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because," he says and removes his coat and two human sized doves wings. He flaps them and smiles at Dan's expression.  
"...But..what....how"  
"People want to get these. They want to get me. They want to kill me. I didn't want to be near anyone or associate with anyone just in case they were also put in danger." He explains.  
"Can I um... Where did you get the wings?"  
"Come on, I'll take you"


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!<><><><> DONT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE A HISTORY IN SELF HARM OR ARE CUTRENTLY SELF HARMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression Hotlines  
> Suicide Hotline: 1-800-SUICIDE (2433) – Can use in US, U.K., Canada and Singapore  
> Suicide Crisis Line: 1-800-999-9999  
> National Suicide Prevention Helpline: 1-800-273-TALK (8245)  
> National Adolescent Suicide Helpline: 1-800-621-4000  
> Postpartum Depression: 1-800-PPD-MOMS  
> NDMDA Depression Hotline – Support Group: 1-800-826-3632  
> Veterans: 1-877-VET2VET  
> Crisis Help Line – For Any Kind of Crisis: 1-800-233-4357  
> Suicide & Depression Crisis Line – Covenant House: 1-800-999-9999  
> Survivors of Bereavement by Suicide: (UK only) 0844-561-6855  
> Beyondblue info line: (Australia only) 1300-22-4636  
> 24/7 Crisis Line:(Canada only) 905-522-1477  
> Lifeline Australia: 13-11-14  
> Teléfono de la Esperanza (Spain only) 902 500 002 / 91 459 00 50
> 
> Youth and Teen  
> National Youth Crisis Support: 1-800-448-4663  
> Youth America Hotline: 1-877-YOUTHLINE (1-877-968-8454)  
> Covenant House Nine-Line (Teens): 1-800-999-9999  
> Boys Town National: 1-800-448-3000  
> Teen Helpline: 1-800-400-0900  
> TeenLine: 1-800-522-8336  
> Youth Crisis Support: 1-800-448-4663 or 1-800-422-0009  
> Runaway Support (All Calls are Confidential): 800-231-694  
> National Runaway Hotline: (US only) 1800-231-6946  
> Child Helpline: (UK Only) 0800-111  
> Kids Helpline: (Australia) 1800-55-1800  
> Youth to Youth: (UK only) 020-8896-3675  
> Kids Help Phone Canada: 1800-688-6868  
> National Youth Crisis Hotline:(US only) 800-442-442-4673 
> 
> Gay and Lesbian  
> The Trevor Helpline (For homosexuality questions or problems): 1-800-850-8078  
> Gay & Lesbian National Support: 1-888-THE-GLNH (1-888-843-4564)  
> Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, and Transgender (GLBT) Youth Support Line: 1-800-850-8078  
> Lesbian & Gay Switchboard: (UK Only) 0121 622 6589  
> Lothian Gay & Lesbian Switchboard – Scotland: (Scotland Only) 0131 556 4049
> 
> Other Hotlines  
> Self-Injury Support: 1-800-DONT CUT (1-800-366-8288) (www.selfinjury.com)  
> Eating Disorders Awareness and Prevention: 1-800-931-2237 (Hours: 8am-noon daily, PST)  
> Eating Disorders Center: 1-888-236-1188  
> Help Finding a Therapist: 1-800-THERAPIST (1-800-843-7274)  
> Panic Disorder Information and Support: 1-800-64-PANIC (1-800-647-2642)  
> TalkZone (Peer Counselors): 1-800-475-TALK (1-800-475-2855)  
> Parental Stress Hotline: 1-800-632-8188  
> Parent Help Line (Australia only): 1300-364-100  
> National AIDS Helpline: (UK Only) 0800 567 123  
> Mensline Australia: 1300-789-978  
> Beat - ED hotline: Helpline 0345 634 1414 Youthline 0345 634 7650 (UK only)

Dan thought he was ok  
The fans thought he was ok  
But he wasn't   
He couldn't talk to Dan about it, it would break him. He just had to bottle it up. Looking at himself, the only thing that Phil liked was his eyes. His hair was a mess, his face was too pudgy, his lips were too thin, and more. He just hated it. Not to mention the scars littered up and down his arms. He grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood up and pulled his sleeves over his wrists. He pulled open the door and went to the kitchen. Dan wasn't home right now, so he could do what he wanted. Grabbing the alcohol, Phil headed to his room. He sipped the bottle, not caring if he spills it. 20 minutes he's flat out drunk. Dan walks through the door and is immediately aware of the smell of alcohol.  
"Phil?" He calls. No answer. He walks through the house, looking for Phil. Dan walks into the bathroom to see Phil with sleeping pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He turns to look at Dan with no expression on his face. They stand, frozen, for a minute and Dan walks up to Phil and hugs him. He's crying and he can't stop.  
"Why?" He asks, "It's not worth it"  
"It is for me"


	4. Texts 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Phan Texts

D:I just a got wifi at church   
D:This truly is a heavenly place  
P:Omg wow  
P:Hey so did you audition for chorus?  
D:Yeah  
P:Aren't you glad you did it?  
D:No   
P:Why?  
D:Too much anxiety   
P:But its done now  
D:Yes but I'm listening to music right now so it's alright  
D:I almost passed out tho  
P:I told you that you would  
D:I wish I did... That would be kinda cool  
P:...  
D:IT WAS A JOKEEEEEEEE  
P:Oh lol  
-  
D:So I'm at a Christmas swap and I just got a Donald Trump chia pet  
P:OMG   
D:I traded it for candles tho  
P:Nice  
D:Chris and PJ were acting really gay  
P:What happened lol  
D:I'll tell you after I charge my phone lol  
D:BUT LET ME JUST SAY  
D:IT'S SOME GOOD SHIT IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF  
D:Good shit


	5. GET SHREKED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wtf is this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is complete shit

An figured emerges from the darkness  
"It's him" someone whispers   
When he steps into the light, you can see the green monster.  
"Shrek-sempi" you mumble

Your idol, your icon, an oger

He's more than that

He's your All Star

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

[Chorus:]  
Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire. How about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored.

[Chorus 2x]

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep, what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow.

[Chorus]

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold" you blurt out. Shrek looks offended and you back away as the elevator that has Baliee in it from the first fic flattens you and saves you from embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret all of my life decisions


	6. This Was Uploaded on Short Notice IM SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PUNK AND PASTLE

The Punks:Phil,Josh,Dean,Tyler  
The Pastels:Dan,Brendon,Castile,Gerad

The Pink Pastel Posse rolled up to the school. Gerad Way, a tall,blackhaired boy steps out of the pink convertable. He's wearing a thigh-high pink mini skirt and a white 'pink' sweatshirt. Him and his friends never trip once.   
Not even Brendon.   
He makes those high heels work (lmao who gets it).   
They sit under a cherry blossom tree and look very aesthetic. They perfect their already perfect makeup and fluff their hair.  
Dan keeps slapping Castile because his wings are making his hai  
r messed up. But who cares right? As long as his wings are pink he's making himself look better than Dan(that pained me to type). 

 

Eventually, the Punks arive. Tyler and Josh walk hand in tattooed hand while Phil twists his lip piercing through his lip. Dean smiles at Castile and he faints intk Brendon's arms.   
They all have sleeves of tattoos and dark eyemakeup on their lids.  
They sit under the shade of the school roof, excanging memes and pokemon cards with one another .


	7. ThIs Is ShOrT aF

Half way to England in first class, Tyler freezes.  
"Tyler?" I ask. He face palms.  
"Did I turn off the sink?"  
"Which one? The kitchen sink?" I joke  
"Yeah" he says, not getting the joke. Now that im thinking about it, did we? We can't fly back to America to check, but can we call someone? No. There's no service or wifi. We start panicking. IS IT ON???? IS IT?????  
5 months later, when we re return, we realize.  
It was never on.  
"WE STRESSED FOR NOTHING???"Tyler yells  
"Yeah..."I mumble  
"GREAT"  
"I'm gonna get Taco Bell"   
"Ok"


	8. Dragons 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna make this a full fic one day

The boat glides over the water into a dark cave. A few drops of water drip onto my face.   
Everything is calm.  
Too calm.   
A whirlpool appears and I attempt to paddle away.   
It's no use.  
I take a panicked breath and get sucked under the water.  
-  
When I wake, everything is foggy and my head hurts.   
"Hey, he's awake!" A voice says  
"Shut up!"  
"No"  
"FIGHT ME"  
"Ok"  
Nothing makes sense, so I just pass out again.  
-  
The next time I wake up, everything is clear. But there's a problem. THERE'S 3 DRAGON TYPE THINGS GATHERED AROUND ME.  
"HI IM TYLER!" A white dragon with red around its eyes says.  
"And I'm Phil!" A golden one says.  
"YO IM BRENDON!!!!!!" A rainbow dragon screeches and does a backflip.  
"What the fuck" I say, "Where the hell am I?!?"


	9. Dragons 2.0

"You're in Dragon's cove" Phil says, "Who are you?"  
"Um... I'm Dan" I say, feeling less creeped out. Tyler and Brendon are fighting so Phil leads me away.  
"How are you guys dragons?" I ask  
"Oh we all started out as humans, but then we...Well you'll see later" He says, "That is, if you want to become a dragon."   
"Cool"  
"There are different kinds of dragons, common, rare, legendary, and royal. I am a legendary dragon." He explains.  
"And what makes them any different?"   
"Their powers. The common ones are earth, fire, water, and air, the rare ones are lava and ice, the legendary ones are healing, the sun, stars, and shape shifting, and the royal ones are healing, mind control, and telekinesis."  
I take a deep breath and whistle. "Thats a lot."  
"Yeah" he says  
"So what power do you have?" I ask  
"Sun"  
"That explains your sunny personality!"  
"Ha ha very funny"  
We keep walking until we reach a clearing in the woods.


	10. 10 DAYS OF FICMAS

On the tenth day of ficmas my true love gave to me:  
1\. Dead inside author  
2.0 texts  
3\. Writer's blocks  
4\. Pastel Punks  
5\. Days of panicking(at the disco)  
6\. GEESE A LAYIN (idk lol)  
7\. Kudos  
8\. Of them are shit  
9\. Brendons screaming  
10\. Crappy Fics

Thank you for reading these fics!!! <3


End file.
